Kyuubi At Hogwarts: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!
by FudginAshKetchup
Summary: Meet the new Hogwarts exchange students: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Obviously a AU timeline. Maybe pairings later on.
1. To Hogwarts

**Well if you haven't heard of Naruto before, you can look up the pictures of the characters online, because I didn't describe what they look like. Just didn't feel like it :D Well, enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI SENSEI?!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at no one in particular. He's teammates cringed.

"Obviously he's late Naruto!" Sakura replied in an angry tone.

"What else is new?" muttered Sasuke his cool, shallow voice.

The trio was known as Team Seven in Konoha Village, the land of fire. It consisted of the ninjas Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They had a rough start when they were assigned together, but eventually set aside some of their differences and get along…. Well… for the most part. Naruto is a 12 year old orphan who has the Demon Fox Kyuubi sealed inside his body. It was set there when the 4th Hokage sealed it to save the village from the evil monster. Before the 4th Hokage died, he told the village to see Naruto as a hero instead of a misfit, but that was mostly ignored and the small village saw him as a danger to all its people. However, Naruto is a true friend and takes major risks to protect the ones he loves. His dream is also to become the next Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha is also an orphan, but he knew his parents. He was part of the Uchiha clan, the most respected clan in Konoha. They possessed the power of the Sharingan Eye. When it is used, the users eyes turn red and they gain more pupils, depending on the strength. This allows them to see Motion awareness, Copies all movement perceived, and there are rods in the eyes that tie pupils together for the ability to understand what one sees without getting confused. Of course, that may not make sense. When he was 8 years old, the entire clan was wiped out by his powerful older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke now seeks vengeance against his brother and wants to get enough power to kill him. Sakura Haruno is the female of the group, but she has had a normal life, with parents and such. She did have a love interest for Sasuke, but he didn't return these feelings.

Finally, there was a POOF and their sensei Kakashi Hatake appeared in the flesh."Sorry I'm late guys," He said, turning the page of his book Make Out Paradise. "I got caught up in something. Now listen, I have a new mission for you all but-"

"YEAH! A NEW MISSION! WHOO HOO!!!" Naruto threw his fist in the air in his newly found wave of excitement.

"Now now Naruto, settle down for a second. This mission is no piece of cake. This is an all out A Rank mission. But I think you can handle it. Plus, it will get you outta this town for a while, to you know, get in touch with other places in the world. Plus, I will be assisting you, so if anything terrible happens, I can help." Kakashi put his book in his jacket pocket.

"Well, come on Kaka Sensei! Tell us what it is, Dattebayo!" Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well," Kakashi started, "You all will be traveling to Hogwarts in the far away land of England. It is the school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be on a mission to protect the school from a man named Voldemort, who may be targeting the school."

"Is he involved with the," Sasuke hesitated for a moment, "…Akatsuki?" It sometimes bothered Sasuke to talk about the Akatsuki, because that was the organization his brother was currently in. But he don't know why it sometimes bothered him, because he wanted to see his brother so he could kill him.

"No." Kakashi said, point blank. He reached into his pockets and pulled out 4 slips of paper. "Here's one for all of you." He gave one to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "These are train tickets. You will be boarding a train to Hogwarts at 9 o clock sharp tomorrow morning. We are going to get to England overnight, so you can sleep on the train, if you please. Now go and pack your things. Meet me back at the gate in an hour."

"Got it!" And with that, the team left to pack their items for Hogwarts.

* * *

One hour later, the four met at the village gate of Konoha, ready to start their journey. "Alright, let's get this done with." Sasuke said. 

"You don't wanna go Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "I'm really excited! Wait until all those wizards 'n stuff see us ninjas! They're totally gonna be like-"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, "We aren't going to tell them that we are ninjas."

"What?! Why the hell not?"

"Because that would attract us too much attention. We want to blend in with the crowd. Oh yeah, and if anyone asks you, you are in your third year, but need to be sorted because you are coming from a different school."

"Sorted?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there are four houses. You put on a hat that sorts you into one of them. There are no best or worst, it's just that the hat decides what group of people would be the best environment for you to learn in."

"Oh, well I hope we all get put in the same house!" Naruto cheered, "Yeah! That would be so much fun!"

"This is a mission Naruto, it isn't meant to be _fun_." Sasuke snapped.

"Right! Serious business!" Naruto said with a fake serious face, "Shut up Sasuke! You always have to ruin a good time!"

Sasuke grunted but smirked. "You're such a misfit Naruto."

"HEY!" Naruto started, but Kakashi cut him off. "Stop bickering you two. We don't have time. Now lets get to England as fast as we can." Naruto pouted, but nodded in agreement. Sasuke just smirked.

-------------------------

The team reached England just a little before 2 in the morning, so they slept for a little while. They were awoken when Kakashi was violently shaking them. "Guys! Wake up! Sorry, I snoozed a little longer than I meant to… its 8:45 so you better get ready!"

"8:45?" Naruto screeched, quickly getting up from the ground and grabbing his bag. "We better go pronto!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kakashi quickly reached into his bag and grabbed out 3 black robes. "Here, put these on fast!" He threw a robe at each of them

"What are these?" Sasuke asked, catching one at observing it.

"They are just some robes. Put them on over your clothes! Here are your tickets!" Kakashi gave them each one. "Now go to your platform and get on the train! Good luck!" Kakashi waved at them.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going there by myself first. I will probably get there before you do because I have to talk to Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster at Hogwarts. He will be the only one who knows you are ninjas."

"Is the headmaster like the Hokage?" Naruto asked with an excited look on his face.

"Sure." Kakashi smiled at him, and waved goodbye to the trio as he quickly jumped on a tree and disappeared

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura quickly put their things on and ran to the train. While Sasuke and Sakura's robes covered their clothing, Naruto wore his almost like a cape, so his odd orange jumpsuit could be easily seen through the robes. Not that it was a bad thing. He just looked a lot different from the others. Although they weren't allowed to say they were ninjas, they all still wore their Leaf Village headbands. Kakashi let them after Naruto practically begged him. He just said not to mention them and make up a story if anyone asked about them.

As they neared the boarding area, Naruto looked at his ticket. "Platform nine and three quarters… Hmm…." He scanned the station with his eyes, but only saw nine and ten. "There's nothing in between them! What if we can't find it in time! C'mon you guys, lets ask someone!" Naruto quickly glanced around, and the first person he saw was a train conductor. "Uh, S'cuse me!" Naruto waved his hands in the air and walked up to him. "Can you help me find platform nine and three quarters?"

"HA! Nine and three quarters, that's a funny one kid. Don't waste my time again." And with that, he walked away.

"HEY! Get back here you douche bag! I'll show you a waste of time!" Naruto wanted to run towards him and hit him, but Sasuke held him back. "Calm down Naruto! Who cares? We have to get the platform right now or we are going to miss the train!" Naruto looked at the clock. It read 8:55.

"Jeez!" Naruto said, grabbing his head and pulling his hair. "We are never gonna get to platform nine and three quarters in time!"

"Did you say platform nine and three quarters?" A voice asked. The ninjas turned around to see a boy about their age, maybe older, walking towards them. He smiled and said, " I can get you there, just follow me."

"Um…okay!" Sakura said, and they followed the boy to in between platforms nine and ten. Suddenly, the boy ran right through a pillar in between of the platforms. "WHOA!" Naruto said, flabbergasted.

"What….what just happened?" Sasuke asked.

The boy unexpectedly popped his head back out from the platform. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked.

The trio looked exchanged glances. "I think we should act like we know what we are doing so they think we have done this before, if we are in our 'third year' or whatever." Sasuke whispered. They nodded.

"You betcha!" Naruto said, putting on a smile. He gulped_. I can do this! _He thought. _I'm not afraid of anything! _Naruto did a fast walk and closed his eyes just before going through the wall. He opened his eyes and saw a big black train labeled Hogwarts. He took a second to thank the boy, and then waited for his friends. "Hurry!" The boy said, "I'll save you a spot in the cart across from mine!"

"Okay! Thanks again!"

The boy disappeared onto the train, and just as Sasuke and Sakura finally came through, the train whistled and started to leave.

"Oh no!" Naruto screamed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" He chased after the train but it showed no sign of stopping, it only increased speed. _C'mon! I have to do this mission if I ever want to become Hokage! There's no way im gonna miss this train! _Sasuke could catch up to Naruto and they jumped on the back of the train. "Wait, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. He looked behind him and Sakura was struggling to catch the train. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed the robe off of his back. He grabbed one of the poles on the caboose and threw the robe to her like a rope. "Quick! Grab on!" Sakura managed to grab it, and Naruto focused his chakra into his feet so they could stick to the pole. He pulled Sakura with all his might, which he didn't need, which caused them all the collide and fall into the back of the train.

Others were staring at them, but Naruto ignored it and got up from the ground. He smiled and chuckled. "You guys okay?"

Sasuke and Sakura got up. "You idiot," Sasuke said, "Next time be more aware of your surroundings."

"Whatever…" Naruto said. "Lets go find that dude. He said he saved us a spot."

The team made their way through the train, going from carriage to carriage until they heard a voice say, "Hey! Over here!" They looked to where the voice was coming from, and there was the boy that helped them previously. He sat with another boy with red hair and a girl with long brown hair. She was reading a book.

"Hiya! … um… sorry! I don't know your name!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look.

"Oh that's okay, I never told you!" The boy laughed. "My name is Harry Potter. And these are my friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger." The orange haired boy waved at them and the girl was looking at them with a questioning look.

"Cool!" Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and these are my friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet ya! Can we sit with you?"

"Of course," Harry said, and gestured for them to come sit down. They squeezed into the seats next to Harry and Sasuke sat next to Hermione.

"So," Hermione started, "Those are some odd clothes you have on… Naruto is it?"

"Yep, and they aren't weird. I've worn this jumpsuit all my life!" He pulled at the fuzzy collar of the jumpsuit and laughed.

Hermione frowned. "Is this your first year here?" Ron asked, breaking them away from Hermione's criticism.

"No, it's actually our third year." Sakura said.

"Really? We are starting our third year too, but I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yes," Hermione said, "Neither have I."

"We are exchange students." Sasuke said coolly with his arms folded.

"Exchange students? I've never heard of such thing. There is another school for wizards?"

"Um… yeah." Sakura said slowly. She glanced over at Naruto.

"What's it called?"

Naruto didn't want them to sound suspicious, so before Sakura or Sasuke said anything, he had an idea of a school that sounded similar to Hogwarts. "We're from Pigmoles school for wizards! …'n stuff like that…" He said smiling.

Sakura and Sasuke's heads drooped from his stupidity. Sakura stepped on his foot. Naruto squealed. "Yes," Sakura said through gritted teeth, "we are from….Pigmoles."

"But because of that, we are going to get sorted into a house this year with all of the first years. All we know is that it is with people you are suited to work with. Can you tell us more?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Hermione said, pursing her lips, "There are 4 houses. The houses are awarded points throughout the year, and the house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup."

"So it's like a competition?" Naruto asked with his eyes full of anticipation and his structure tense.

"Sort of," Hermione tilted her head. "As I was saying, there are 4 houses—"

"YEAH! Nothin' like some friendly competition! WHOO HOO!" Naruto jumped in the air and laughed. "I love this already!"

"Sit down and shut up," Sakura said with a vein popping out of her forehead, "Don't you ever listen?" Naruto sulked back down into his chair.

"Um… alright… so there are 4 houses… Gryffindor, which values courage and chivalry above everything, then there is Hufflepuff, which are hard workers, loyal, tolerant, and value fair play, then Ravenclaw, which is all about wisdom and creativity, and the Slytherin, which full of 'cunning' people apparently, but basically it's full of jerks."

"Then there's no way I'm gonna be in Slytherin, Dattebayo!" Naruto shook his head violently and crossed his arms.

"Well, you never really know! But Harry, Ron and I are in Gryffindor, so if you are put there, you can come sit with us at the grand table!"

"Whatever that is, it sounds good to me! Dattebayo! " Naruto replied.

While the others talked, Naruto rummaged through his bag for something to eat. _I hope there is ramen at Hogwarts…_He thought. As the looked, he found a note from Kakashi. It said:

_Naruto, if anyone asks you about your supplies, I am getting them all to your room. Try to avoid the subject though. Good luck at the sorting! –Kakashi_

Naruto wondered about the supplies, but his stomach was overpowering the thought, so he figured he would worry about it later. Right now, food was a necessity.

An hour later, the train came to a stop. "Okay," Harry said, "Lets go!" They all got up from their seats and headed towards the door. The train was so packed, but Naruto heard a voice yell, "First years over here! First years!" He got out the door and saw a big man with a beard. "Whoa, a giant!" Naruto said, "How cool!" But as he was going over to go see him, he was stopped by an older woman.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked him, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, you bet, who are you lady?" Naruto said it in such a way that he didn't mean to sound insulting, because that's just the way he talked to everyone back in Konoha, but the woman seemed to take offense to it.

"I am professor McGonagle." She said. "Please go with the first years to get sorted."

"M'kay! Thanks lady!" Naruto said and smiled. The woman scowled and walked away.

"Naruto, you have to be more polite!" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke just smacked his palm to his face and slid it down. "What an idiot," He mumbled.

"Well," Harry said awkwardly, "We have to go to the ceremony, so we will see you guys there."

"Bye everyone!" Sakura said and waved, as did Naruto. Sasuke did nothing.

"Okay guys," Naruto said, "Let's follow the giant!" Naruto threw his fist in the air and was on his way.

* * *

**Yeah I know I'm not the best writer, but I still wanted to write this. I figured it would be fun. But don't worry, this was just the introduction. Things will get more adventurous and better all together, I promise! Mostly with Naruto's cocky attitude and his tendency to get angry about little things. Well, review please!**


	2. Trouble at Sorting

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in the hallway inside of the castle. They stood in front of the monstrous sized doors ahead of them, while the first years were contemplating with each other about what house they would get into. Naruto decided to join in the fun, with his excitement overcoming him. "Sooo…" he said, his voice gaining a few octaves, "What house do you think you'll get in?"

"I think maybe Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, because I'm smart and a little courageous I guess…" Sakura thought for a moment, and then looked at Sasuke and blushed. "Either one would be good, but I want to get in the same house as you Sasuke!"

"Yeah, whatever," He looked away as though this meant nothing to him.

"C'mon Sasuke, can't you at least pretend to have a good time?" Naruto whined angrily, as he sagged his arms. Sasuke just snarled. Just then Professor McGonagall walked in front of the group and waved her hands about, trying to get the attention of the overly eager first years.

"Please follow me. When your name is called, please sit with the rest of the students at your house." McGonagall turned on her heal and the doors opened. When the students walked in, Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, as did Sakura's. The room had candles floating from the ceiling, giving the room a dim glow. The professors were sitting at a long table in the front of the room, watching as they came in. There were some whispers heard, most likely because while everyone had on a fashionable black robe, Naruto strutted in with only his orange and blue jumpsuit with the red spiral on the back, making him stick out like a sore thumb.

While she waved the students to stop walking, McGonagall advanced up to the stairs, and there was the sorting hat, in the flesh. As McGonagall got the list of names, the Sorting Hat began to sing a song, which startled Naruto and his friends.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

"Wow, awesome! A talking hat!" Naruto was amazed.

McGonagall began to call out names of first years to come up and get sorted, while at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing the new 'Exchange Students from Pigwarts'.

"Well," Hermione whispered, "There is defiantly NOT another wizard's school called Pigwarts. I don't even believe there is another one that exists!"

"Yeah Harry, there's something strange about those guys. I mean, just take a look at them! Their odd clothing and attitudes… and what's with those headbands? You don't think they could be part of some cult do you? Or maybe they are secret spies for… You-Know-Who!" Ron ranted, shivering when he said You Know Who.

"I don't know, they seem nice to me. But they didn't have any supplies with them or anything. They just appeared to be in robes." Harry whispered, leaning over the table a little bit while clapping for another first year who had made it into the Gryffindor house. "But you guys are right, there is defiantly something weird about them."

"If they make it into Slytherin, then we know they must be baddies for sure!" Ron said, clapping again while Fred and George welcomed a first year to sit next to them.

As the last name was called, Naruto had convinced himself that they had forgotten about him and his friends. "Now what do we do?" He leaned over to Sakura. It felt sort of awkward, standing in the middle of the large hallway all by yourselves.

"Now, for a special sorting," McGonagall started. Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "There are 3 exchange students that we would like to welcome here to Hogwarts. They are third years, but since they are new, they must be sorted into houses." She called the first name. "Haruno, Sakura."

Claps filled the room as Sakura walked up and took a seat on the stool. McGonagall dropped the hat onto her head. "Hmm…" It thought out loud, "You care for your friends very much. Also very clever and bright, I'll give you that… Also very outgoing and an over achiever. You will make a good student miss," She cracked a small smile, "I think I know the perfect place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table broke into claps as Hermione gestured her to come sit in the seat next to her.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," Sasuke sauntered up to the seat as a few girls whispered from all the tables. Naruto growled at this and gave Sasuke an annoyed glance, not that Sasuke was paying attention. He always got the spotlight. The hat was placed on his head. "Oh!" The hat gasped, "So much hate! Oh, there is so much hate! And a troubled past I understand, hmm… very smart I see, very smart. You also have great strength. Ah, but what's this? You don't want to be put in Slytherin? I don't see why not. You'd be great there, they are all your type of people. Oh, I see. Must be because of your friend. Well, if you insist. Then I say, GRYFFINDOR!"

"What the…?" Naruto almost gasped. He was sure Sasuke would get put in Slytherin, not that he was complaining. Sasuke was his friend! It was a good thing! Sasuke went over and took the last empty seat next to Sakura.

"Now, our final child to sort tonight, Uzumaki, Naruto!" Claps again erupted from the room. Naruto plastered a huge grin on his face, and had to control himself from nearly running up those few steps to get to the hat. He plumped himself down on the stool_. I can't wait! _He thought. _In just a second, I'll be sitting over there with all my friends at the Gryffi-" _

"OH MERLIN!" Came an abrupt scream that not only startled Naruto, but seemed to have startled the entire room. _What the hell? The hat isn't even on my head yet!_ Naruto thought. He looked straight up to see that the hat had to be at least 3 inches from his head. "That energy!" The hat shrieked, "Please don't put me on his head! That energy! It's so… so evil and strong! Get away from me! Slytherin! Slytherin! Go now!" The hat continued to shake and twirl in McGonagall's hand.

"I told you there was something weird about him!" Ron said in a panic. Harry and Hermione were speechless, as was most of the room. There were some panicked whispers like Ron's, but no one had ever seen the sorting hat like this!

Naruto's jaw dropped. How could this happen? He had been sure that he would be in Gryffindor! No, no way was Naruto going to let this happen. His surprise suddenly turned into an angry snarl as he ripped the hat out of McGonagall's hands and pulled the hat onto his head with brutal force. The hat struggled. Everyone in the chamber fell silent. "No way! That's not fair! You didn't even sit on my head! No way am I gonna leave my friends! You've gotta sort me the right way!" Naruto hollered. People stared, but Naruto didn't care.

The hat was almost whimpering. "Alright then," It said, "I see you have had a troubled past as well. Not many friends? I can see why." Naruto growled. "You also aren't too sharp, but are always striving to learn new things. You want to become the best so everyone will acknowledge you like they wouldn't before. Anything to protect your friends, and you seem to run into things without thinking about it, if you believe it is right."

A grin grew on Naruto's face. "Yeah, that's me." He gave a small giggle.

"Hm… but there is a beast inside of you. A strong, demon that is eager to awaken from inside your soul. I can see where I got the evil sense from before. But you mean well."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "When he says beast, is that a use of figurative language?" She shrugged. It was one thing she didn't know. Niether did Ron, as he was mesmerized by what was going on with Naruto and the hat.

"Okay Mr.Uzumaki," The hat said, "I'll grant you your wish. GRYFFINDOR!"

There were no big claps for Naruto when this was announced. It was almost like he wasn't welcome at the table. Naruto took the hat off his head and gave it back to McGonagall. "Sorry lady." He said quietly and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Harry and put his head down. "Jeez," He said to no one in particular.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Harry asked him quietly as Dumbledore gave his speech.

"What?"

"That. Why did you defy where the hat put you?"

"Well," Naruto grinned, flashing his pearly whites at Harry, "I wanted to be here! With you guys!" He looked around at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sasuke, and Sakura. "You're my friends!"

"By the way, what did the hat mean by beast?" Hermione asked with integrity. A few of the near Gryffindors ears pricked up at this question too.

"I don't know," He replied a little too quickly. "Must mean I'm strong or somethin'!"

Dumbledore gave his speech about points and the Dark Forest, and afterwards, they were lead by Percy to the Gryffindor chambers. Naruto had a ball on the stairs, and Harry had to pull him away from them. Other students walked past Naruto and whispered to their friends about him. "That kid is nuts. He scares me." He heard one of them say, and so did Harry. "What a freak," A Slytherin whispered. Naruto looked at the ground in silence.

Harry patted his back. "Don't worry about them. They'll all be over this soon. Lets go to our room and look at our schedules together."

Naruto laughed. Harry was right. Nothing should bring him down right now. He was with his friends, and that's all that mattered.

**Please review! I'm trying to get more in Depth with my writing **


	3. Potions

Naruto sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Sasuke, fiddling with his new wand. Kakashi had left Sasuke and Naruto all the things they needed for Hogwarts in their rooms. _I can't believe we have to parade around with these dumb sticks…_ He sighed, then took his schedule out of his backpack. "Let's see what we have together!"

The four compared their classes, switching sheets with each other. "Awesome!" Ron said, "we have all the same classes!"

"Great!" Harry smiled, "Now we can be even better friends!"

"Aw, bloody hell!" Ron made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out, "We have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination with the Slytherins!"

Harry frowned and Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't even wanna be near those bastards!" Naruto waved his hand from side to side.

"Welcome to the club. Now we're going to have to deal with Malfoy." Harry sighed, "He's such a dunderhead."

The Naruto and Ron laughed, even though Naruto had no clue who this Malfoy kid was.

"AND we have double Potions!" Ron and Harry groaned at the thought.

Naruto yawned. "Well, let's all go get some shut eye. I wanna be ready for classes tomorrow!" He put on an ear to ear grin, and his friends nodded as they headed off to their rooms.

* * *

Naruto was awoken, not by the sunlight, but by the feel of rough hands shaking him. "Naruto!" He whispered harshly. Naruto rolled over and stretched his arms. He groaned.

"It's so early! What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto sat up, rubbing the morning goo out of his eyes.

"Do you sense that?" He asked, looking around cautiously, making sure he didn't wake anyone else up.

"…Sense what?" Naruto frowned.

"That chakra pressure! It's coming from this castle, and it's not one I've sensed before."

Naruto concentrated hard. "I feel something," Naruto said while taking off his night cap, "But it doesn't seem like controllable chakra. It's like someone didn't even know they had it."

"Yeah," Sasuke started, but was cut off when Harry suppressed an audible yawn from across the room and sat up. "We'll discuss this later," Sasuke snarled at Naruto, who he had no reason to snarl at. Naruto just growled.

"Oi," Harry said in a raspy voice, "Good to see you are awake. It's almost time for potions!" Harry jumped from his bed and started putting on his robes, as did Sasuke. Ron awoke as Naruto was walking over to his robe that he left on the floor the previous day. He put it on, but it still didn't fit like a robe, more like someone tied a thin black blanket over him. Naruto fiddled with this new clothes, which consisted of a grey vest, A white undershirt, and a yellow and red tie.

"Yuck!" Naruto complained, "This is so uncomfortable! I wanna wear my orange jumpsuit!"

"Sorry," Ron said, "You've gotta wear that stuff! But you can wear your robes on the weekends if you'd like,"

"C',mon Ron," Harry said, "Let's lead them to the dungeon,"

"Yeah, C'mon you guys."

Naruto shot a glance at Harry. "Potions is in a dungeon?"

"Yeah," Harry said as they walked, "Professor Snape likes it down there. He's the lead of the Slytherin House."

"Great, MORE SLYTHERINS!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air in a sarcastic manner. Sasuke just sighed at Naruto's childishness.

They walked all the way down to the dungeon, where there were already some students seated. Harry looked around the room and saw Hermione sitting next to Sakura. Hermione was waving her hand furiously. "Hey, over here!" She said.

"Hermione!" Ron said, rushing over with the others, "you're in potions too?"

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't be here," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Sakura urged Sasuke to sit next to her, and in his apathetic ness, he did. Naruto, Ron, and Harry sat at the wooden table across from them. Harry and Ron took out quills and parchment, so Naruto watched and did the same.

A minute later, a door opened and a tall man with long, black, greasy hair walked in. He had a big nose and wore a long, black robe. "Welcome to Third Year Potions," he said in a monotone. Naruto knew he didn't mean Welcome in a good way. He just meant, this is Third Year Potions. Don't bother me. Naruto fidgeted in his seat. Something about this guy bothered him. "Today, you will be making a Befuddlement Draught. I assume you all know what that is, so-"

"No," Came a loud, annoying voice from the middle of the room.

Snape quickly turned his head in the direction of Naruto. "Excuse me?"

Harry and Ron mentally kicked Naruto. "Uh…" Naruto started, "I meant I don't know what that is,"

"You should have learned it," Snape said harshly, but with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura's hearts were racing. _This is it_, Sasuke thought, _That idiot is going to blow our cover._

"Well obviously I didn't, so you wanna tell me what it is or not?"

Snape scowled and walked over to his table. "It is a powerful confusion potion. It makes the drinker become fuddled or confused." Snape walked over to his post and smirked again, "And 5 points from Gryffindor for your pure stupidity."

"What the-" Naruto started to get up, but Harry dragged him down and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Naruto!" Harry whispered strictly, "You can't do that."

Naruto settled down quickly, and Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief.

"The ingredients are on the back table. Look at what you need on page 62 in your Potions book and get started." Snape scowled, scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Naruto put his cauldron on the table and got his ingredients. He watched his Harry and Ron do their potions, then followed what they did. When he was convinced his potion was done, he wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead and slumped into his chair next to Harry and Ron. "All done!" He gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

Harry looked at Naruto's potion. "Looks good to me!" He said, "You must be good with potions!"

"Uh…Yeah." Naruto went along with it as Snape patrolled the room, observing everyone's potions.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a shattering glass on the floor. "Oops," Sakura said quietly. Snape rushed over to her table.

"You stupid girl!" he snarled, "I guess you aren't very talented or smart like the sorting hat said last night. More like clumsy. You get a zero for your potion today."

Naruto slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Hey jerk off!" He screamed, his voice cracking. The room grew silent and everyone stopped what they were doing. All eyes were staring at Naruto. Harry and Ron sunk into their chairs, trying to avoid becoming part of it. "You can't just go ahead and talk to Sakura like that! I'll destroy you!" Naruto gritted his teeth at him.

"Naruto, sit down!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Shut up Sasuke! I can't believe you're just gonna stand around and-"

"ENOUGH!" Snape snarled and quickly walked over to Naruto. He flung his wand and Naruto was mercilessly thrown in his chair. "One more outburst like that, and you're out of here."

"You can't make me do anything." Naruto tried to get up again, but he was stuck to his chair. He struggled, but nothing was working.

"Your attempts are futile," Snape said, "No matter what you do, I'll always win." He gave him an evil smirk. "Oh, and 15 more points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class."

Naruto cursed to himself in his seat inaudibly. "I'll show this guy." Naruto mumbled, looking over at Sakura, who looked quite sad with her head down. "One day when everyone knows that we're ninjas, I'll get him for yelling at Sakura. Believe it!" Naruto smiled. Even knowing that he would surely get a failing grade on the potion he made, he was entertained by thoughts of him beating Professor Snape to a pulp.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in his seat quietly. _I know I sense chakra,_ He thought, _it's close, but I don't know where._

Yeah crappy ending, please review!


	4. DADA Class

Hey everyone, I wanted to update this story, it's been so long! Sorry, I had writer's block =[ But if you have suggestions for the story, please message me! I want to make this story as long as possible so I'd love to have some extra ideas! =]

------------

**CHAPTER 4 **

**(NARUTOS POV)**

* * *

Potions class had finally been dismissed, and the gang was gathering their things and heading for the door. Just as Naruto was about to leave, a deep voice startled him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, a moment of your time." It was Snape.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened, while the other students leaving made an "ooo000ooo" noise, like a child was being called to the principal's office.

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto mumbled, furring his brow and making an annoyed face, and trudged over to where Snape was standing tall with his arms crossed.

After all the students left, Snape slammed the door with a wave of his wand. The noise echoed and sent chills down the young ninja's spine.

Snape turned to him. "I'm not sure who you think you are talking to me with no respect during class, but your nonsense _will stop_." He sounded angry during the entire sentence, but the anger seemed to clash into the last few words. That should have frightened Naruto, but all it seemed to do was rattle his cage.

"Oh yeah? Well once you stop talking to my friends like they're trash then I'll stop talking to you like the scumbag that you are!"

"The only one that seems to be acting like 'a scumbag' here is you Mr. Uzumaki. Speaking of scumbag's, your little performance last night at the sorting ceremony was quite the talk among the school today. I think most of the other students here, and several professors might I add, are seeing _you_ as a "scumbag.'"

Naruto's insides sunk. His eyes became irritated slants and he looked at the floor with his fists clenched. All he wanted to do was give this teacher a punch right in the kisser… but he knew Snape was right. The other kids hated him already, and he had only been at Hogwarts for one day. His fists loosened and his eyes became sad. _Damn…_ Naruto thought. _I really blew it. Maybe I can make up for it somehow…_

Snape smirked and made a triumphant noise from the back of his throat. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook just because the other students think you are a fool. Detention, Mr. Uzumaki. Meet me here in the dungeons at 8:00 tonight, immediately after supper is finished. Now leave my presence."

Feeling down, Naruto didn't take his eyes off the ground. He put his books under his arm and stomped out the door.

---------------

Harry was waiting for him outside the dungeon. Naruto was shocked to see him there, considering he was just convinced that everyone hated him. "Whatcha doin' here?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I would wait for you. Snape can be a real dunderhead sometimes. Did he yell at you for what happened today in class?"

"Yeah, sort of… He gave me a detention." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked at Harry for a second, then back at the ground.

"I saw that one coming," Ron mumbled.

"On your first day of classes? Well, I can't say I didn't expect it. Snape doesn't take much nonsense from anyone … are you alright?" Harry bent his head down a little, trying to get a glimpse of his face, which was still focused on the ground.

_What the hell,_ Naruto thought, _I can't let my friends worry about me like this! This is stupid, I'm being selfish… snap out if it Naruto, ya idiot!_

Naruto shook his head furiously like he was trying to get something off of it. He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "Hey, no worries! I'm fine!"

"If you say so," Harry said and started walking. "The others are up ahead. Let's get to our next class."

"What do we got next?" He started walking near him.

Harry groaned. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Remus Lupin."

Naruto chuckled. "Heheh, you guys all have funny names around here."

Harry laughed. "Like you can talk!"

Naruto just smiled.

As they walked to his next class, Sasuke excused Naruto, Sakura, and himself for a moment. He told the other three to continue and that they would meet them there. Sasuke pushed Naruto off to the side of the corridor, Sakura following. He pulled Naruto's arm. "Don't you think you've caused enough fuss with the sorting hat?" He whispered angrily, "Now you're talking back to teachers? You can't do this Naruto! You're dragging too much attention to us!"

"What are ya talking about?" Naruto smiled, "I'm being the same as always!" His smile faded as he saw his friends' faces. Their lips were pursed and didn't seem amused.

"Then stop being yourself!" Sakura fumed, "People are getting suspicious!"

His head sunk. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to let you down like that, I was just so heated, Sakura, he was being such an ass…"

Sakura stopped him. "I'm sort of thankful that you stood up for me, but don't do it again. Next time, just leave it be, okay?"

Naruto sighed. "Okay…" He said feeling rejected.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair as if he was aggravated. "What's our next class again?"

Sakura took out the schedule parchment. "It says 'Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I know, it sounds really fun!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement, but his friends steadied him and they made their way to the classroom.

Harry and the gang walked to DADA class together, talking about the events of Potions class. "I can't believe he had enough balls to yell at the professor like that!" Ron exclaimed. "He's my hero!"

They chuckled and Harry sighed. "I don't know what it is about him, he's much different than other students here, like you and I."

Hermione nodded. "I know how you feel Harry. There's something suspicious about him and the rest of his lot, but for all we know, he might just be immature and have a bad attitude!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know… maybe you're right Hermione. We're probably just fascinated by the new students."

"What I still want to know," Ron said while taking out a chocolate frog from his pocket, "is why the sorting hat screamed bloody murder and told Naruto to immediately go to Slytherin!" He took a bite of the chocolate, "I mean, the hat must have been a foot away from his head and the hat could still feel bad energy!"

"But it ultimately put Naruto in Griffyndor, so how bad could he be?" Harry said positively.

"Pretty bad if you make the Sorting Hat scream bloody murder…" Ron mumbled to himself.

----------------------------------

As the trio entered the classroom, Naruto took a seat next to Harry. Before he could even say hello, the professor's voice filled the room.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" Exclaimed the Professor, "My name is Remus Lupin, but you will call me Professor Lupin." He smiled warmly. "In this class, as I'm sure you already know, you will be learning to defend yourself against hexes, jinxes, spells, and curses that are put upon you by other wizards. Any questions?"

No one in the class raised their hands. Except Naruto. "Ah, the new student!" Lupin put his hands together. "What can I help you with?"

Naruto noticed that he was the only one in the class that had his hand up. He quickly put it down, afraid that he was drawing attention again. "Nevermind," He responded.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

As Lupin continued explaining the class, Naruto realized he didn't even know what a hex or jinx was! Why did no one tell me about anything!? Naruto thought to himself, frustrated. He rested his head on his hands.

"Now, lets start the class with a little review of dueling! May I have two volunteers please?" Lupin scanned the classroom.

Harry raised his hand, offering to duel someone. "Perfect! Mr. Potter, please come up!" Lupin smiled warmly.

As Harry left his desk he whispered to Naruto, "Duel with me!" and smiled. _Can't say no to a challenge!_ Naruto smirked, then raised his hand.

"And Mr. Uzumaki! Come on up here!" Lupin said excitedly.

Naruto didn't know the first thing about dueling, but he assumed that it must be like fighting, right?

Harry stepped upon the dueling mat and walked to the end of it. Naruto walked to the end of the opposite side and turned around. "You know what to do," Lupin said, "Take out your wands and bow to each other," Harry did this, and Naruto copied him.

_Uh oh, I don't even know how to use this dumb stick!_ Naruto thought to himself. _What do I get myself into, jeez!_

Harry made the first move. "_Expelliarmus!" _His wand produced a stream of light and it flew at Naruto, knocking him backwards and throwing his wand out of his hand.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head and picked himself up off the ground. "Did I lose?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, get your wand and cast a spell against him!" Lupin laughed.

Naruto's face turned pale white, realizing he knew absolutely no spells. He grabbed the wand off of the ground and wipped the spit off his lip. _Okay, I'll just do the same thing Harry did! No sweat! _He lifted his want to face Harry. "Expelliarmus!" He exclaimed, waiting for the flash of light to hit Harry, but nothing came out. _COME ON!_ He thought. "EXPELLIARMUS!" He yelled louder, hoping that the change in volume would _"Wake the stick up or something!"_ Still nothing. He shook the wand. "dumb stick…" He said.

Harry tilted his head at him suspiciously.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Lupin asked. The rest of the class was staring and mumbling. Naruto chuckled nervously. He had to come up with another lie, and fast.

"Well, you see… the thing is…" He rubbed the small of his neck with his hand. "Well, back in my old school, we only learned about potions and animals in our first 2 years so… this is the first time I'm hearing of any kind of spells or whatever." Naruto shrugged.

Lupin started quizzicly for a second. "Oh really? And which school for wizards did you go to?"

Naruto broke into a sweat. "Oh, just Pigmoles. It's a private school." The class broke into laughter.

Lupin hushed them down, and Naruto turned bright red. _Aww man! I hate having to stand up here and get grilled! _He thought to himself, letting his head hang.

"Hmm, Pigmoles." Lupin said as a statement, like he was trying to wrap his head around it. "Alright, fair enough. I'll talk with Dumbledore to get you some extra help with your spells."

"Thanks dude." Naruto smiled thankfully. He actually did want to learn a spell or two, they sure did look pretty cool!

"Thanks _Professor_," Lupin corrected him, "Now take your seats Harry, Naruto."

"Right."

Naruto slumped to his seat, disappointed that he had looked like a fool in front of the whole class. Harry mouthed "What was that all about" to him. "I really don't know any spells, I didn't learn any!"

Harry nodded slowly. Suddenly he quickly put his hand to his forehead and clenched his teeth together in pain. "Whats the matter?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Nothing, its nothing." He stuttered a little when he said this. Harry took out some parchment and wrote down what Professor Lupin was writing on the board. They would be learning some new spells soon. Naruto did the same, trying to fit in with the rest.

Naruto jerked forward unexpectedly when he felt something whack into the back of his head. He looked down at the ground and saw the culprit: A balled up piece of paper. Naruto picked it up and opened it. It was a drawn cartoon of Naruto on the dueling mat, showing him getting blasted by Harry's spell into the wall. Then the picture changed to Naruto trying to cast a spell, and the word DUMBARSE in big letters was written over his head. Naruto clenched his teeth and crumpled the paper up, then turned around to see who it was from. Of course, Malfoy sat there with his friend Crabb, a few seats back, and they were giggling to themselves. Malfoy gave him a smirk when he saw Naruto looking at him irritably. Naruto bit his tongue and kept to himself. _One day,_ he thought, _I'll get him._ He couldn't wait to see if Lupin could get him some extra help with his spells.

* * *

Please review! It will inspire me to write faster, and I promise it will be way sooner this time because I'm back! Oh, and thanks to those who left reviews before (especially the long ones XD) I really love em!


	5. Explanations

"Finally, LUNCHTIIIIIIME!" Naruto sang and rubbed his hands together happily. The friends sat at the Griffyndor House table, nourishing themselves after an interesting day of classes. Naruto dug his hands right into the chicken wings. "I love how the food just appears on the table here, because then I can eat as much as I want and there's still enough for everyone else!" He chuckled at his own joke about his appetite, "Magic is so cool!" He started digging into a biscuit.

Ron nodded his head in agreement because his mouth was so full.

Harry laughed. "Well you two should get along very well, considering you both eat like horses,"

Naruto gleamed. "We do get along well, right Ron?" He looked over almost as if to confirm.

Ron nodded and Naruto lifted his hand for a high five. Ron returned it. "Atta boy," Naruto whooped, taking a bite of a turkey sandwhich. "Ya know though, this place would be a lot better if it had ramen!" He held his head as if he was going to be sick. "I don't know how the hell I'm gonna survive without it!"

"What's ramen?" Ron inquired, looking up from his full plate of food.

Naruto's eyes almost popped right out of his head and simultaneously lost control of his chewing abilities. "You don't know what RAMEN IS?!?!" He squeaked.

Harry, Hermione, and Sakura laughed at Naruto's priceless expression, while Ron looked slightly frightened.

Naruto threw his hands up in the air and loudly continued, "It's only the best food in the whole entire world! Its got noodles and broth and eggs and meat and anything else you could ever want! Its so delicious! I used to eat it every single day before I came here! I'll tell ya, if I ever get any, I promise to come share some with you and—"

"Mr Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned his head around to see Professor McGonagall looking down at him. He flashed his pearly whites. "Hey lady, how goes the battle?"

She looked at him quizzically, but continued with what she had to say. "First of all you will address me as Professor McGonagall, or just Professor if that pleases you."

"Okay, Pruhfessuuuuuur." He smiled from ear to ear, taking another sip of his juice. Sakura slapped her forehead. _He's so embarrassing…_ she thought.

McGonagall ignored his odd way of saying her name. "Secondly, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you and your two friends, Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha, in his office. Please come with me."

"Awright! I love that guy, he's really nice! He reminds me of a grandpa or suttin…" Naruto stood up and said goodbye to his friends. "Catch ya later!"

"Follow me," McGonagall said coolly and led them to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Ginny slid over to the spot where Naruto sat before he left. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Ginny," Harry responded, "How are things?"

"Fine, just fine…" She paused for a moment, then quickly continued, "Do you guys hang out with that new kid, Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's different but seems alright, why do you ask?" Harry leaned over the table a little to hear her, she was talking quietly.

Ginny stuttered, "Well, me and a few of my friends were wondering if you knew anything about him."

"Why, what's there to know?" Hermione jumped into the conversation.

"Well nothing I suppose, its just that we've been a little infatuated with him and the other new students since the sorting hat incident."

"Oh," Harry shifted in his seat, "Well there's nothing to know really. He just has a bad attitude sometimes. He has a short fuse I presume."

"Yeah," Ron said, "and get this; he has no idea how to cast any spells! At all!" He took another bite of his food, "Doesn't even know how to duel, he just copied whatever Harry was doing. Said his old school Pigmoles didn't teach him magic yet."

"Pigmoles? What's that?" Ginny tilted her head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Apparently it's another wizard school, but I've yet to have time to look into it, but I have never heard of it before and have a sneaking suspicion that it doesn't even exist."

Harry nodded awkwardly. "Well, he seems alright to me, aside from that. He seems loyal to his friends, like the way he stood up for Sakura in potions today."

"Speaking of the other new kids," Ginny leaned over, "Do they talk much?"

"Not really."

"How about the one with the black hair?" Ginny's eyes lit up. "What does he sound like? He's so dreamy looking!" A smug look appeared on her face.

Ron looked disgusted, as did Harry, but Hermione and Ginny chuckled together. "You understand, right Hermione?"

"He's not butt ugly, but I wouldn't say he's dreamy."

"Oh please," Ginny waved it off, "Everyone I know thinks he is! We are just dying to talk to him! You should go out with him Hermione, he's about your age! You have a chance!"

Hermione turned red. "I don't know about that now."

"Haha!" Ron laughed, "Hermione couldn't get a boy to date her if she tried! She's too smart! No guy wants to date a girl who is smarter than him!"

"Well if no boy wants to date a girl who is smarter than he is, then YOU will NEVER get a date Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, and the two girls burst into laughter. Even Harry stifled a laugh.

Ron just looked like he wanted to make a good comeback, but couldn't, so he just responded, "Shut up Ginny!" and went back to his meal.

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should all go to Hogsmeade sometime! Want to do that?" Ginny waved her hand, "Even invite the new kids!"

Harry nodded politely, "Yeah, I think they would love to have some fun with us. I'll ask them when they get back if they want to go."

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to eat with my other friends. Bye!" She left to sit with the other first years.

Hermione looked at Harry, slightly concerned. "What's the matter Harry? You haven't eaten anything at all!"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just not too hungry."

"Alright, if you say so."

He made small chat with them whenever they talked to him, but mostly kept to himself. He was busy wondering what had made his scar hurt this morning.

* * *

Professor McGonagall led the three ninjas to a Gargoyle and said "Gummy bears," which caused the Gargoyle to spin around and reveal a staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Haha, cool!" Naruto said. He entered the room immediately after McGonagall. The room was slightly big, and Dumbledore sat at his desk with a warm smile on his face. Naruto returned his smile and waved. On further inspection, Naruto also noticed that Snape and Professor Lupin were also in the room, standing on either side of Dumbledore. Lupin gave Naruto an acknowledging nod of the head, while Snape just stood contently in his place.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura," Dumbledore said, "How was your first day of classes?"

Naruto threw his fist in the air, "Really fun! I had potions and DADA, with both of those guys up there," He pointed at them. Dumbledore laughed.

"I see you've taken quite a liking to the school. Are you being treated alright?"

Naruto knew that he wasn't exactly liked by the other students, but he managed a nod of his head, and it seemed to fool Dumbledore.

"Wonderful. Well before we begin, we are still waiting on one more—"

He was interrupted when a sudden gust of wind entered the room. A few leaves flew around in the form of a small tornado when a man appeared.

"Kakashi Sensei!" The three children exclaimed.

Kakashi saluted them with two fingers. "Sorry I'm late, I was a little busy."

Sakura laughed. "New Make Out Paradise book came out?"

The Professors slowly turned their heads to him, mixtures of confusion and humor on their faces. Even under Kakashi's mask, it was clear that he was uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uhm… anyway, let's get on with this."

Dumbledore folded his hands again. "Well Mr. Uzumaki," he started, "Professor Lupin told me about a little incident today."

Naruto gulped.

"He told me you offered to duel Harry, and when you went up to duel him, you knew of no spells. Is this true?"

Naruto quickly looked up at Kakashi, and Kakashi gave him the 'Go On!' look, so Naruto nodded his head. "Yep, that's true."

Dumbledore laughed. "Why would you volunteer to use magic if you aren't even real wizards?"

The three ninjas stiffened. Naruto was shocked and nervous at the same time. Uh Oh, he thought, I know the old man knows we are ninjas, but Snape and Lupin sure don't! This is bad! He gave an audible gulp. "Uhm… you know there's two other people in the room who don't know that we are ninjas, right?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm fully aware of this, thank you." He said, half sarcastically and half polite.

"Well, I thought you just wave the piece of wood and BAM!" When he made the sound effect, he put his hands in the air, "Instant magic!"

Kakashi laughed. "No Naruto, you see, you don't have magic in your body! It's just chakra! You're here to protect the school remember?"

"I would never forget the mission!" Naruto answered, insulted. He clenched his fists. "I'm offended you would even think that Kaka-sensei!"

"Relax, I was just joking Naruto." He waved his hand as to wave the situation away.

Dumbledore intervened. "Now if you would like to learn magic, then you need magic in your body first."

"But how are we supposed to get magic into our body if we don't have it there?" Sasuke asked, finally speaking up.

"I have asked Professor Snape to whip up a potion that will temporarily give you the ability to use magic and spells. It will wear off after about a week, so you will have to keep returning to see Professor Snape for more of it." He motioned to Snape, who took out 3 vials of bubbling green liquid from his robes.

"If you all will kindly drink these please." Dumbledore commanded them kindly.

Snape handed one to each of the students. "Thanks." Naruto mumbled, giving an attempt at being polite. Snape just responded with, "Drink, Uzumaki."

They chugged it down quickly. After a moment, they were making gagging noises. Naruto held his throat with both of his hands and stuck his tongue out. "Yuck! That tastes so gross!"

"That should last for about a week. Go and see Professor Snape in the dungeons anytime you need more." Dumbledore paused. "Onto the next matter, you will need to catch up with the other students, therefore, instead of attending your normal Defense against the Dark Arts class, you will see Professor Snape to help you train and learn new spells."

Naruto groaned audibly, even though it wasn't intentional. Everyone stared.

Dumbledore lowered his glasses and suppressed a laugh. "Is there a problem, Naruto?"

"Yeah actually," Naruto folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "I don't want greaseball scumbag over here teaching me JACK!" He scowled.

"_Naruto!_" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura barked in surprise at the same time.

"Believe me, Uzumaki, the last thing I want to be doing is anything that will help your arrogant and immature self." Snape responded coolly. "However, Dumbledore asked me to do it, so I will comply."

"Why can't Pruhfessur Lupin just teach us?"

"Naruto," Dumbledore put a hand up. "I will not allow that kind of talk to a teacher. DO NOT let it happen again." He asserted.

Naruto just locked his eyes with Snape's and growled. "Fine."

"Professor Snape is fine, I'm sure he'll do a great job at helping us." Sakura said politely.

Kakashi raised his hand. "Actually, that brings the reason that I'm here." He glanced at them. "Sasuke, Sakura, I will be taking you back to Kohona for a few days at the Hokage's request. She needs you in Kohona immediately for another A-Rank mission."

Naruto jumped and his eyes turned wide. "Why aren't I coming too?" He exclaimed.

"Well Naruto, since you were so enthusiastic about coming here, I figured that you would be the one who would want to stay and learn some more."

Naruto blushed and said sheepishly, "Well, can Sakura stay? You can take Sasuke, just let Sakura stay." He tapped his toes on the ground.

Sakura looked like she was going to explode. Dumbledore and Lupin chuckled. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sakura. No Naruto, I need both of them. You will be fine here by yourself, right?"

Naruto shrugged sadly and looked at the ground. "Yeah I will, but I'll miss 'em. A lot of the other kids don't like me too much."

Lupin tilted his head. "Why? You seem to get along with Harry Potter just fine."

"Yeah, he's a cool dude," Naruto shrugged again and sighed. "It's just that the other kids think I'm weird cause of the whole sorting hat thing."

"Ahh, what a show that was, eh Mister Uzumaki?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I guess. It wasn't really meant to be a show. I just wanted to be with my friends!" He grinned.

Dumbledore nodded. "And you got what you wanted, I presume?"

"Sure did!" Naruto turned to Kakashi. "When are they coming back?"

"They should be here by the beginning of the weekend. Friday night I would say." Kakashi smiled through his mask. He walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "You be good, okay Naruto?"

Naruto smiled up at him with a determined look on his face. "I'll follow through the whole way, Kakashi Sensei, I promise! You have my Shinobi word!" He pumped his fist.

Kakashi clearly smiled through his mask. "See you around." He walked away with Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh," He turned his head around, "One more thing. Try not to do anything stupid, okay Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled as the other three ninjas disappeared in a tornado of leaves.

Naruto sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Okay then, anything else?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Naruto, that's just about it. You're free to head back to your lunchtime now."

"Thanks, See ya 'round I guess." Naruto saluted them with two fingers on his forehead as he walked away.

"Oh and Mr. Uzumaki?" Snape's voice echoed after him.

"Yeah?" Naruto said turning to face him sternly.

"Don't forget about your detention. Seems like you've already broken your promise before you even made it." He smirked.

Naruto's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. _Great, now even the other two professors think I'm a total jerk!_ He just turned down the steps and walked away.


End file.
